JackNina Ficlets
by Rachel-Marie
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets based on the JackNina pairing.
1. Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own 24 or any of its characters.

* * *

The time had come.  
  
Jack saw the man in black out of the corner of his eye, but he was silent. _Don't move, don't breathe. Don't say a word._ Even a slight movement, and he would give it away. Nina would know her time was up.  
  
It all happened in one quick motion.  
  
Jack saw the man level his gun, and that was all. He closed his eyes and hoped he didn't miss. _He won't miss. He won't miss._  
  
He didn't miss.  
  
The bullet caught Nina in the leg. Her lower calf? Her foot? It didn't matter, she'd be fine. _She's a strong woman._ Jack relaxed and spun around, knowing Nina was down, and smirked. He opened his mouth, about to speak - the words he knew Nina had wanted to hear for so long... The words he'd wanted to say for so long...  
  
But he didn't. He couldn't. He might've been able to if they were alone again, but they weren't. It could've been his dying words. _But they weren't. _

Ironically, the man in black had already rushed to Nina's aid. He knew she was dying inside, knowing that she was so close, knowing that Jack's life was in her hands and it had all been stolen away from her so quickly... Well, it was enough to send her over the edge.  
  
_Just walk to the chopper. Don't turn around. Don't say a word._  
  
It was then that the memories of Teri came flooding back, just pieces, but there was one image that stuck with him – holding Teri's lifeless body in his arms, so tenderly; the tears streaming down his face, silently praying that she would be okay... And the weeks that followed, those sleepless weeks Jack spent thinking about Nina. The times they spent together, and the times they could spend together again. In the end, he was left with nothing but thoughts of Teri, bruised knuckles, and an empty glass of vodka.  
  
_I hate myself for this._  
  
For a split second, Jack was thoroughly convinced he was just going to leave. _I'm never going to see her again. I hate her! She killed Teri! I don't care! I don't care!_  
  
But he cared, and they both knew it.  
  
Jack stopped moving. He turned around, and slowly walked back to Nina, his heart beating quickly, breathing in short little gasps. He looked at her, just looked at her – and it said so much. He put his hand gently on her face, and pulled her close. He closed his eyes and whispered:  
  
"I love you."

* * *


	2. Giving In

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own 24 or its characters.

* * *

It's hard to pinpoint exactly when I realized it.  
  
Teri had been gone for a while, and I loved her. I love her to this day. But I know that I can't live in the past, and I have to move on with my life. I can do that. I have done that.  
  
It's not like I'm betraying her. It's not like I'm going to forget her. She's gone, and I can't bring her back... so I just have to move on, but never, ever forget. I would never forget Teri. She was my life. There were times when I thought I couldn't survive without her warm smile greeting me every night when I came home from work. Her soft touch, her scent, and those great pies she used to bake every Sunday.  
  
We had great times, the three of us. Our life was good. Hell, our life was great.  
  
It's amazing what that day did to me. I lost my love. I lost my wife. Thank God, Kim was all right. She's all I have, my only daughter. My beautiful daughter; my reason to go on... When she stopped returning my phone calls... My god. I'll never forget the feeling that came over me when she said it – _"I'm sorry, Dad. I just can't speak to you anymore." _Of course, there had been more... just false explanations and a good girl trying to make it better. That's what hit me the hardest, though. 

_"I just can't speak to you anymore."_

I had a lot of time to think. I didn't have a job, or a family, so I spent my seemingly endless days sitting by myself in a dark house – just thinking.  
  
What did I do wrong? What could I have done differently? How the hell did I let it get this bad?  
  
Simply thinking can do a lot to a man. It nearly destroyed me.  
  
It was an unmistakable sinking feeling when I did realize it. I can't be thinking clearly. Something's wrong with me. It took me weeks – no, months, to finally admit it to myself. It was difficult, but I can't deny the truth.  
  
Nina Myers is a beautiful woman. She's smart, she's quick-witted, and she reminds me of... well, me. There's just something about her that makes me want to know more, that makes me want to be with her. Forever.  
  
I, Jack Bauer, am in love with the woman who killed my wife.

* * *


	3. Wishful Thinking

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own 24 or its characters.

* * *

The tables had turned. _It's about time.  
_  
Jack Bauer was a prisoner, and he didn't even know it yet. Nina had knocked him out - he was lying on the ground, handcuffed to the leg of a table. It was definitely a rush, having such a gorgeous man laying at your feet... So many ideas were rushing through her head, she had to sit down to collect her thoughts.  
  
_When he wakes up...  
_  
It had always been a fantasy of hers, to be with Jack again. It was a dirty little secret that she could never admit to him, but it was true. _He drives me crazy, insane, I love this man... _She stared at him, unmoving, on the floor. His dirty blonde hair was ruffled, and his face was wet with sweat. Well, he put up a good fight.  
  
Her eyes traveled down to his jeans. She looked away for a moment, but couldn't help herself. _I want him._ She stood up off the chair and knelt down beside him. She put her hand on his thigh and closed her eyes, exhaling loudly. She started to relax as her mind drifted from reality...  
  
_"I hate you. I hate you, Nina..." Jack stalked her into the corner of the room, and held her there. For a minute, she was completely unable to move... Jack grabbed her wrists so hard, she could feel them throbbing. He pressed his body against hers and leaned in to her, and whispered in that rough, sexy voice that made her entire body shake - "But I can't resist anymore." At this point, she was trembling with anticipation, wanting so much for Jack to give in and let her take him. She knew he wanted it, and – christ – she couldn't deny that she wanted it, too. She wanted to say something, tell him what she wanted, but she couldn't. Her words came out as a gasp. She just wanted him, she wanted him inside of her..._  
  
Nina snapped back to reality when she noticed that Jack was awake now. His eyes were open, but he wasn't looking in her direction. Nina stumbled to find something to say, but she didn't end up needing anything – Jack was the first to speak.  
  
"You bitch."  
  
It didn't take Nina long to figure out what to say next.  
  
"I'm not a bitch, Jack. I'm more of a wishful thinker."

* * *


End file.
